IParty With Victorious
iParty With Victorious (Festa com Brilhante Victoria) é o 2º episódio'' e''special da 4ª Temporada de iCarly depois de iStart a Fan War (A Guerra dos Fãs), é um crossover aonde as sé''ries iC''arly e Victorious (Brilhante Victoria) se cruzam, com o 11º episódi''o.'' Introdução Essa é a primeira vez na história da Nickelodeon, que duas séries se misturam. As séries sortudas são iCarly e Victorious (Brilhante Victoria) ambas criadas por Dan Schneider. Carly (Miranda Cosgrove) e Tori (Victoria Justice) começam como rivais. Neste episódio Carly e Tori cantam uma musica que é a mistura das músicas Leave It All To Me e Make It Shine, (em ritmo remix) entitulada Leave It All To Shine. iP''art''y with Victorious estréia em outubro no Brasil. Enredo Carly está namorando um garoto chamado Steven. Enquanto isso, Tori também está passando o seu tempo com seu novo namorado, que, sem ela saber, é o mesmo garoto que Carly está namorando. Em outra parte de Hollywood, Andre está empolgado porque Kenan Thompson o deixou dar uma paquena festa em sua casa nova, que é impressionante, mas a festa perde o controle quando Rex twiita sobre ela. De volta a Seattle, Carly está suspeitando que Steven está a traindo depois de ver uma foto dele e Tori juntos em um site de uma escola de artes de Los Angeles. Depois de Tori descobrir que Steven está traindo ambas, Carly e Tori se reúnem para planejar sua vingança na festa. Em meio a todas as intrigas, Sam e Rex fazem desafios para uma batalha de rap hilária e Sikowitz tenta fazer com que Beck se assuste para usar esse medo em cena. carly manda video pro nikolas irmão mais novo de tori lindo charmoso mais gato da escolas carly e nikolas sam freddie procura steven Participação especial kena thompson como ele mesmo alexis nikolas Participações Por Enquanto só tem a participação, da série Victorious (Brilhante Victória). E do ator americano Kenan Thompson, famoso por protagonizar a série Kenan & Kel (também da Nickelodeon), fará uma participação especial no episódio crossover. Jennette McCurdy, Miranda Cosgrove, Victoria Justice e Nathan Kress farão partes especiais no episódio. Curiosidades *Victoria Justice participou de outro episódio de iCarly: iFight Shelby Marx. *No mês de agosto, haverá uma versão estendida desse episódio especial. *Duas das músicas tocadas durante a festa na casa de Kenan Thompson são: "The Joke is On You", cantada por Niki Watkins, que primeiramente foi tocada no episódio iGet Pranky, e também (talvez um remix) de Give it Up, cantada por Ariana Grande e Elizabeth Gillies (Cat Valentine e Jade West de Victorious), que foi primeiramente cantada no episódio Freak the Freak Out, de Victorious... Fotos: 165px-ICarly.jpg IPWV.jpg.jpg Nickelodeon+iParty+Victorious+Premiere+Orange+TTOAq3Br40ll.jpg Iparty_with_victorious.jpg normal_iparty-victorious-exclusive-clip-05.jpg i-party-victorious-kenan-03.JPG tumblr_lm4ejpFsNM1qesmejo1_1280.jpg i-party-victorious-kenan-08.jpg sam icarly.jpg Festejando com Victorious.jpg Freddie e Cat.jpg iParty with Victorua.jpg @KKKKiPWV.png @vicjenndani.jpg iparty-victorious-exclusive-clip-09.jpg iparty-victorious-exclusive-clip-03.jpg icarly.jpg|ICarly and victorious 165px-ICarly.jpg 284px-Iparty-1-.png @KKKKiPWV.png @vicjenndani.jpg Festejando com Victorious.jpg Freddie e Cat.jpg I-party-victorious-kenan-03.JPG I-party-victorious-kenan-08.jpg IPWV.jpg.jpg IParty with Victorua.jpg Iparty-victorious-exclusive-clip-03.jpg Iparty-victorious-exclusive-clip-09.jpg Iparty with victorious.jpg Nickelodeon+iParty+Victorious+Premiere+Orange+TTOAq3Br40ll.jpg Normal iparty-victorious-exclusive-clip-05.jpg Sam icarly.jpg Tumblr lm4ejpFsNM1qesmejo1 1280.jpg Victoria Justice.jpg ShelbyMarx.jpg Daniella Monet.jpg @moni.png 16 DanSchneider SS MG 3133.jpg Dan+Schneider+2011+UJA+Federation+New+York+G qz8MCehOol.jpg Dan+Schneider+Nickelodeon+iParty+Victorious+247Qu8wWv5Tl.jpg Dan-Schneider.jpg Schneider.jpg 3Miran.jpg 4,4.jpg 6ilmm (1).jpg E.jpg Eu.jpg Jathaaan.gif Tumblr lwkrv91cyd1qesmejo1 500.gif Tumblr lwkrv91cyd1qesmejo2 500.gif 00389k8k4.jpeg 250px-SwimsuitModels.jpg 2802 1 5.jpg 300px-52249 576331996.jpg 319px-Plomoshot1.jpg 67091 4023139758.jpg 67460 533607871.jpg 68759 2860525950.jpg 6a00d83451b92469e20115724e1b94970b-pi.jpg Album.gif 100.png Victoria Justice.jpg 3Miran.jpg 4,4.jpg 6ilmm (1).jpg E.jpg Eu.jpg 00389k8k4.jpeg 40863 1993363598.gif 40943 554499033.gif 640px-ILikeSpamIcon.jpg 70341 870454084.jpg 70354826.png @spaam.jpg @spaam.png @spam.png @spamchris.jpg A5 spam.png Antiidate-spencer-spam.jpg Carly Spencer Jenna ily.png Down the wrong hatch iLJ spam.jpg Gigantic pants iHMP.png Here's Spencey iSYL Spam.png Hey there handsome -spam.jpg Holding hands Sam Spencer iWMV spam.png ICarly-300x300.jpg I Get Lonely - Spencer Sam spam.jpg Icarly-ido-6.png Ilmm spam hello.png It'sspam.png J.j.jpg JTjensb2.jpg Java-cuzzi iGD spam.png Lying is easy spam iRTV.png MamaLovesSpencer.png Onemorespam.jpg S640x480.jpg @KKKKiPWV.png @vicjenndani.jpg I-party-victorious-kenan-03.JPG Sam icarly.jpg Victoria Justice.jpg Dan+Schneider+Nickelodeon+iParty+Victorious+247Qu8wWv5Tl.jpg 3Miran.jpg 4,4.jpg 6ilmm (1).jpg E.jpg @spam.png @spamchris.jpg 165px-ICarly.jpg 284px-Iparty-1-.png @KKKKiPWV.png @vicjenndani.jpg Festejando com Victorious.jpg Freddie e Cat.jpg I-party-victorious-kenan-03.JPG I-party-victorious-kenan-08.jpg Categoria:Episódios Categoria:4ª Temporada Categoria:Curiosidades Categoria:Importantes para iCarly.com Categoria:Personagens de Participações Especiais Categoria:DanWarp Categoria:IParty With Victorious Categoria:4ª Temporada Categoria:Episódios Especiais Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Victorious Categoria:Victoria Justice Categoria:Filmes para TV Categoria:Filmes Categoria:Filmes do iCarly Categoria:Leave it all to shine Categoria:Victorious Categoria:Especial Categoria:A Categoria:B Categoria:C Categoria:D Categoria:E Categoria:F Categoria:G Categoria:H Categoria:I Categoria:J Categoria:K Categoria:L Categoria:M Categoria:N Categoria:O Categoria:P Categoria:Q Categoria:R Categoria:S Categoria:T Categoria:U Categoria:V Categoria:W Categoria:X Categoria:Y Categoria:Z Categoria:Topi Categoria:Tori Categoria:tori vega Categoria:victoria vega e carly